Canción de Año Nuevo
by Musa Lockheart
Summary: [SasuNaru] Es Navidad y en Konoha se prepara un festival para pasar juntos el año nuevo. ¿Cómo le dirías a la persona que te gusta cómo te sientes? Pregúntenle a Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

Canción de Año Nuevo – Primera parte

La luz del día penetraba por el ventanal de una habitación bastante desordenada. Una cabeza rubia se revolvía bajo las mantas de la cama buscando el calor de éstas.

Pero un sonido molesto interrumpió sus sueños. Alguien aporreaba la puerta con energía ¿quién podía estar dando la lata tan temprano? El chico rubio se incorporó en la cama y se colocó una camiseta de manga corta para ir a abrir la puerta, puesto que solo llevaba un pantalón corto.

Retiró el seguro de la puerta y la abrió, recibiendo la luz cegadora del exterior directo en sus ojos. Al principio no pudo ver bien quien había llamado exactamente, pero su voz le hizo reconocerle enseguida.

-Hace media hora que te esperamos, dobe.

-Na Sasuke-baka, ¿qué hora es?

-Las diez y media...habíamos quedado en ir a comprar juntos el regalo de navidad para Kakashi-sensei...

-Habíamos...? espera...- fue entonces cuando reparó en que Sakura (basura) se encontraba allí también...miró hacia abajo y examinó su vestimenta – ahhhhh! Sakura-chan! – se escondió detrás de la puerta- me visto y ahora salgo.

Sasuke adoptó una mueca molesta y Sakura lucía sonrojada y con una gotita en la cabeza.

Tras unos veinte minutos Naruto por fin estuvo vestido con su tradicional chándal naranja más una bufanda roja un tanto corta (seguramente sería de cuando era más pequeño) y el cabello aún mojado de la ducha. Realmente se veía lindo.

-Hasta que estuviste listo...mira que quedarte dormido!

-Na, Sakura-chan, no te enfades!

-...

Sasuke lucía más serio que de costumbre. Naruto había notado que se portaba más desagradable con el que de costumbre y eso le fastidiaba..¿qué le había hecho él ahora? Ser su amigo era realmente complicado.

-Bueno, ¿qué habéis pensado regalarle a Kakashi-sensei?

-Yo tengo una idea que seguro que...

-NO! –Sakura lucía irritada y con el rostro rojo- no pienso comprarle "ese" libro!

-Pues yo creo que es lo que más ilusión le haría...

-Por una vez concuerdo con el dobe...

-...bueno...vale- dijo rindiéndose al ver que Sasuke también apoyaba su idea.

Tras pelearse varias veces para decidir quién compraría el libro, concordaron en que lo harían juntos Naruto y Sasuke ya que la frent...Sakura no quería saber nada del tema. Aguardó en el exterior de la tienda a que los chicos salieran con el libro para guardarlo en su bolsa ya que ella se encargaría de envolverlo en su casa.

-Bueno chicos, yo tengo que irme. He quedado para ir a hacer compras de navidad con mi mamá.

-Ok, nos vemos Sakura-chan :3

-adiós

Esperaron hasta que vieron la cabellera rosa perderse entre la gente. No sabían que hacer. Evidentemente ninguno tenía que comprar regalos para nadie, sus navidades serían como todas las demás, solitarias y aburridas.

-Bueno, yo...-iba a disculparse el Uchiha

-Vayamos a comer algo!

-ah...son las doce del día dobe

-¿y qué? Te recuerdo que no he desayunado nada...

-Pero...

El rubio frunció el ceño. ¿A que venía esa actitud? ¿Por qué le evitaba?

-Si no quieres estar conmigo...puedes decirlo claramente – dijo dándose la vuelta y dispuesto a irse. Pero Sasuke le agarró del brazo.

-Yo no voy a desayunar...pero puedo ponerte el desayuno en mi casa.

Naruto le miró sorprendido y asintió algo extrañado. No reparó en que las mejillas del moreno estaban sonrojadas. Hacía varios días que Sasuke se encontraba algo confuso sobre sus sentimientos hacia su rubio amigo. Habían tenido un par de roces entrenando y había experimentado sensaciones extrañas que no sabía cómo asimilar. No quería aceptar que quizás empezaba a ver al rubio como algo mas que un amigo.

Llegaron a la casa del moreno y éste le preparó un chocolate caliente, y le sacó algunos bollos para que comiera lo que quisiese. Naruto devoró el desayuno bastante agradecido. La verdad era que andaba algo mal de dinero puesto que no estaban haciendo misiones por las fiestas, así que Sasuke le libró con aquel desayuno de otro que hubiera sido bastante limitado.

-Na, Sasuke, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

-...¿hacemos? – "¿cuánto más piensa quedarse en mi casa? Uh...Tiene la boca llena de chocolate...kuso! ¿que no ve que me pone nervioso ese dobe?"

-...bueno...si quieres que me vaya...

-haz lo que quieras...

-na na Sasuke, podemos ver una película! Kakashi-sensei me la dio anoche, vino a mi casa a traérmela, dijo que la viera, que me ayudaría a pasar el rato :3

-vale, como quieras...- dijo poniendo cara de resignación.

Naruto sacó el disco de el bolsillo de su chamarra y lo colocó en el aparato de dvd. (NA: no se si tienen semejantes cosas en Naruto, pero en mi fic hay dvds, ala xD)

-jeje ¿de qué tratará la película?

-¿no viene el título en el dvd?

-no...bueno, dale al play!

Naruto se acomodó junto a Sasuke en el sofá y abrazó un cojín emocionado. Ese día estaría con Sasuke y no lo pasaría solo. La película en realidad le importaba bastante poco.

Sasuke se mantenía estático en su asiento con el kitsune sentado a su lado. Sentía el calor de su cuerpo muy cerca del suyo, casi podrían tocarse. Sus codos rozaron levemente y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Pulsó el play del mando algo enfadado consigo mismo. Se estaba comportando de forma infantil con todo aquello.

Entonces reparó en lo que había en la pantalla. Dos hombres se estaban besando y comenzaban a desnudarse. Su rostro adquirió el color de los tomates, y luego miró a Naruto que tenía el mismo color en el rostro y observaba la pantalla con la boca semiabierta y los ojos atentos a la pantalla, muy abiertos, como hipnotizado.

La película iba pasando a mayores y los chicos observaban como empezaban a tener sexo los protagonistas.

-Naruto...¿qué clase de película te ha dado el pervertido de Kakashi? –dijo Sasuke con la voz entrecortada.

-...eh...yo...- Naruto seguía sin saber que decir. Además empezaba a sentir cierta tensión entre las piernas. Decidió intentar relajarse un poco y soltó una mano del cojín para echarla hacia atrás.

Había algo duro y abultado bajo su mano. Giró su cabeza y se encontró con un muy cohibido Sasuke que miraba cómo su mano estaba posaba justo en su entrepierna.

-Lo siento! – Naruto retiró su mano enseguida.

El calor había invadido los cuerpos de ambos y el ambiente empezaba a estar muy cargado. Ambos estaban alterados con la película, pero siguieron viéndola. Estaban sentados ahora muy juntos sin haberse dado cuenta, como buscando el calor del otro. Sin dejar de mirar la pantalla, intentaron relajarse un poco. Al moverse sus manos se rozaron. Los dedos de ambas comenzaron a saludarse algo tímidos, hasta que la mano de Sasuke se posó sobre la de Naruto con delicadeza. Éste la recibió, como si lo estuviera esperando. La mano del rubio soltó un par de dedos del agarre de la de Sasuke y comenzó a desplazarse sutilmente a la pierna del moreno, recorriendo tímidamente la tela blanca de su pantalón. Ambos estaban tensos, nerviosos y con una extraña y cálida sensación por todo el cuerpo, eran cómo pequeños calambres que les recorrían todo el cuerpo sin entender muy bien por qué.

Ambas manos ahora empezaron a tomar más libertad. Cada una en la pierna del otro, moviéndose lentamente a la zona interior de los muslos. Cada roce era una deliciosa tortura para ambos, pero no se atrevían a mover ni un músculo más. Aquello estaba resultando demasiado extraño y a la vez excitante.

La película terminó y la pantalla del televisor se oscureció. La habitación estaba casi a oscuras completamente. Ninguno se movía. Lentamente fueron girando sus rostros para mirarse de reojo. Naruto recostó en un acto de valentía su frente sobre la cabeza de Sasuke, acariciando su oreja con su aliento sin darse cuenta. Sasuke giró su rostro hacia donde estaba el de Naruto, acortando cada vez más la distancia que había entre sus labios. Todo era tan sutil, tal perfecto...sus labios ya se estaban apenas rozando.

Entonces sonó el timbre de la puerta. El momento mágico se fue a la mierda.

Sasuke, tras unos segundos de despertar de aquel extraño hipnotismo que le poseía, se levantó bruscamente y fue hacia la puerta (procurando asegurarse antes de que la camiseta disimulaba el "problemilla" que tenía ahora entre sus piernas).

-Ah...- y esta ¿qué hace aquí?

-Hola, Sasuke-kun nn

-Sakura, ¿qué quieres?

-Vengo a contarte algo, he ido a casa de Naruto pero no había nadie...

-eh...está aquí- Naruto apareció por detrás de Sasuke y saludó a Sakura sin su jovialidad de siempre.

-Ah, genial, pues ya os lo digo a los dos. Va a haber una especie de festival en Konoha el día de Año Nuevo con muchas actividades: karaoke, carreras a tres piernas, campeonato de muñecos de nieve...en el caso de que nieve, claro, jeje (saca la lengua) también a partir de las doce de la noche, habrá actuaciones de aficionados que tengan grupos o hayan compuesto alguna cosilla. Los ninjas de grado inferior tenemos que ayudar participando en algún trabajo. Ah! Además...(mirada lasciva a Sasuke) si vas en pareja te hacen descuentos en los puestecillos de Dango y de Ramen, ¿qué os parece?

-Ehm...¿y qué se supone que debemos hacer nosotros?

-Bueno, aquí traigo la lista de cosas que tiene que hacer nuestro equipo...Yo, me encargaré del puesto de bebidas desde las siete hasta las diez, después terminaré mi turno y podré ir a dar una vuelta. Naruto, tu te encargarás de...no, del ramen no, no pongas esa cara. A ti te toca coger las entradas en la puerta hasta las diez, cuando te hará el relevo Kiba. Y tú Sasuke-kun, tienes...oh vaya, tu horario es diferente al nuestro. Te toca vender Dango de diez a doce menos diez. Tranquilo, si quieres yo te esperaré e iré contigo a partir de esa hora y...

-No gracias, está bien así. Ve con Naruto.

Ambos le miraron extrañados, Naruto más decepcionado que otra cosa.

-Bueno yo...me voy a casa que tengo que buscar el Yukata que me pondré. No lo olvidéis, el sábado, eh?

-Espera Sakura-chan, te acompaño a casa que me coge de camino – Naruto entró a coger sus cosas sin apenas mirar a Sasuke- adiós...

-Adios, Sasuke-kun!

-...- el Uchiha hizo un gesto con la mano también sin mirar apenas a Naruto. Ambos estaban cohibidos con lo que había ocurrido.

El rubito caminaba junto a Sakura sin apenas alzar la vista del suelo. Hacía unas horas, hubiera estado contento por estar junto a la persona que más le gustaba. Pero ahora solo podía centrarse en otra cosa. En la persona que ahora ocupaba su mente, Sasuke. Lo que había ocurrido estaba claro que no solo había sido a él...pero, ¿tenía que ver sólo con las hormonas, la emoción del momento...o había algo más?

-Naruto, estás muy callado, ¿estás enfermo?

-Eh? Que va Sakura-chan, es solo que estoy algo cansado.

-mmm...¿que estaban haciendo tú y Sasuke?

-ah...ehm...veíamos una película. Justo acabó cuando tu llegaste...-dijo sonrojado

-¿y de qué iba?- preguntó interesada

-ah...yo...¡no lo sé, me quedé dormido!

-humm...O.o bueno ésta es mi casa. Adiós Naruto, que no se te olvide ponerte algo adecuado el sábado.

-Adiós Sakura-chan

Acto seguido Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, sin parar de darle vueltas a lo de Sasuke. Seguramente no era más que un momento "raro" por la película echi de Kakashi-sensei. Cuando llegó a su casa se echó en la cama y se quedó dormido. Durmió toda la tarde y sin acordarse siquiera de comer.

Cuando se despertó, a eso de las nueve, su estómago le reclamaba por algo de cenar. Miró en la cocina, pero estaba vacía. Agarró un poco de sus ahorros y decidió irse al ichiraku...algo tenía que comer, pero se estaba quedando sin dinero. Debía racionarlo bien.

Se envolvió en su bufandita y se puso un chaleco naranja que tenía por ahí guardado. Hacía demasiado frío cómo para ir sólo con un chándal. Cerró su casa y se puso a caminar rumbo al ichiraku, pero vio de lejos cómo estaban reunidos en un bar todos sus amigos, a la única que no vio fue a Hinata. Incluso Sasuke estaba allí...y no le habían llamado. No sabía si acercarse o pasar de largo. Al final optó por acercarse.

Notó cómo al verlo todos cambiaban de expresión. El ambiente era tenso.

-Ho...hola, Naruto! –se apresuró a decir Sakura- ¿ibas al ichiraku?

-si...y os vi aquí comiendo...todos juntos...- sus ojos lucían tristes y todos se habían dado cuenta- bueno, yo me...

-¿quieres cenar con nosotros?- dijo Sakura para salvar un poco la situación. La verdad era que habían quedado para comprarle un regalo de Navidad a Naruto y precisamente por ello no le habían llamado, pero claro, no se lo podían decir...era una sorpresa.

-yo, en realidad no...

-venga, te invito yo- dijo chouji con sonriendo- debes degustar esta maravillosa comida con nosotros.

Naruto se sentó a la mesa un poco más tranquilo. Puede que sólo se hubieran olvidado, o quizás le llamaron cuando estaba dormido. Al frente suya estaba sentado Sasuke, que miraba hacia la calle evitando la mirada del rubio.

Se le quedó mirando fijamente. Sus cabellos negros y deliciosamente acomodados sobre su rostro, sus ojos perdidos en algún lugar que nadie podía imaginarse, apoyado sobre sus manos como solía hacer siempre. Pensó entonces que Sasuke realmente era atractivo, y que quizás el "momento raro" que había sentido aquella mañana no era del todo culpa de la película. Empezaba a darse cuenta de que Sasuke le gustaba cada vez más.

-Oye, ¿ya tenéis pareja para el festival?

-Si, todos están en pareja. Quedan Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto.

-eh ¿Sasuke no tiene pareja?- dijo Ino sorprendida.

-En realidad Shino y yo si que tenemos pareja...-dijo Kiba de repente algo cortado.

-Eh...? ¿y con quién vais?

-Vamos juntos- dijo Shino con su tono tranquilo de siempre.

-EHHHHHHHH?

Dijeron casi todos a la vez. Digo casi porque ni Naruto ni Sasuke abrieron la boca.

Mientras los demás, sobre todo las chicas, interrogaban a la curiosa pareja, Naruto se quedó mirando a Sasuke seriamente. Sería genial si Sasuke quisiera ir con el, aunque tuviera que ayudarle en su turno de vender Dango hasta casi las doce.

Sasuke entonces volvió su mirada que se cruzó con la del Kitsune. Éste se sonrojó, puesto que era consciente de que le había pillado mirándole. Y no era el único. Shikamaru también había visto la escena.

-Oye Naruto, ¿tú no tienes pareja?

-eh...ah...pues no ¿por qué lo dices?

-porque parecías a punto de pedírselo a Sasuke- dijo con tono irónico y todos rieron. Aunque se quedaron callados y serios al ver que Naruto, a parte de sonrojarse, no lo había negado.

-bueno...esto...es tarde y debería irme- dijo sin atreverse a mirar a Sasuke- nos vemos.

-pero si no hemos comido aún, Naruto...

-da igual, se me ha pasado el hambre. Ja ne!

Todos se le quedaron mirando y empezaron a cuchichear curiosos. Naruto estaba muy raro, y al parecer tenía que ver con cierto moreno de ojos negros que se sentaba en aquella mesa.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Notas de Musita:

Bueno, aquí está mi nueva aportación SasuNarutesca nn solo tendrá dos capítulos. El siguiente será el último. Espero que les guste mi idea, me apetecía hacer alguno referente al año nuevo.

PD: pido perdón si he cometido alguna pifia cultural, puesto que no tengo ni idea de cómo celebran el año nuevo los japoneses ni nada por el estilo. Me eximo de tal responsabilidad xD.

Nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando terminaron de comer, decidieron que Sasuke se llevaría el regalo de Naruto para esconderlo.

El Uchiha caminaba hacia su casa, sumergido en los complicados senderos internos de su mente. El aire fresco, sin embargo, le aclaraba las ideas. Era genial la sensación de esconderse tras su bufanda, buscando el calor...calor...aquella película...la mano de Naruto en su pierna...

"Kuso! No importa lo que piense o haga, siempre acabo pensando en lo mismo..."- se dijo algo irritado-."¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él?"

Se sentía tan extraño...tenía ganas de salir corriendo, o de esconderse bajo la almohada y no salir. ¿Cómo iba a aceptar que aquel dobe molesto, ruidoso y pesado estaba empezando a desatar semejantes sentimientos en él? Para empezar, ellos dos eran hombres...¿Por qué se había puesto así por tan solo una película?¿Por qué habían acabado de aquella forma en la mañana? Y, lo más preocupante de todo...¿por qué deseaba tanto que Sakura no les hubiera interrumpido?

Llegó a su casa y escondió el regalo en un lugar apropiado. Tras eso, se desvistió y se introdujo en la cama. Montones de ideas y pensamientos le saturaban la mente.

"¿Y si...

...le digo que venga conmigo?"

"¡No, no, no! ¿qué dices, Sasuke? Debo estar loco...¿yo con Naruto?"

"...además...se burlaría de mi..."

"...y...no puedo aceptar que me guste un hombre...¿qué pasaría entonces con la sangre de los Uchiha? Se perdería todo..."

"el amor solo da problemas..."

"pero el...yo...si tan solo pudiera..."

Tras un rato más de divagaciones se quedó dormido. Sin embargo, si acaso pensó que el sueño le libraría de su lucha interior, se equivocó: esa noche, soñó con Naruto.

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Naruto llegó al punto de encuentro de siempre. La noche anterior Kakashi le había citado allí a las 10:00, no entendía muy bien por qué. Tras cinco minutos vio acercarse una silueta hacia allí. Era Sasuke.

Rápidamente centró su mirada en la vida orgánica que se desarrollaba en el suelo bajo él. La naturaleza era tan interesante...

-Ohayou- escuchó la voz calmada y seria del Uchiha.

-O-ohayou!...-dijo aún mirando hacia el suelo. Estaba nervioso, no sabía si le iba a decir algo sobre el día anterior, no sabía muy bien qué le estaba pasando, pero se sentía muy confundido.

Pasaron por lo menos treinta minutos sin que apareciera Kakashi-sensei, y sin que ninguno de los dos cruzase palabra alguna.

-Oye...Naruto...

-Na-nani?

-Verás...yo...

KYAAAAAAAAAAA SASUKE-KUNNNNNNNN!

Ambos suspiraron y miraron resignados cómo no sólo la pelirrosada, sino también Ino, volvían a interrumpirles. Desde luego no tenían ninguna suerte.

-Sasuke-kun, me he enterado de que Sakura-chan no tiene pareja y tú tampoco, ¿cómo es que no le pediste para ir al festival?- dijo Ino intentando presionarle.

Naruto tragó saliva. Aquello no le estaba gustando nada.

-Lo siento. Ya voy con alguien.- "uff que pesada...es lo primero que se me ha ocurrido"

-¿eh..? vaya...oye, Naruto, ¿puedes ir a comprar unos refrescos?

-eh...claro, Sakura-chan! – "así que Sasuke ya va con alguien..."-.

Naruto corrió hacia la tienda más cercana para ir a buscar los refrescos. Compró cuatro refrescos. Quizás Sasuke quisiera beber algo también. Pagó al dependiente y salió corriendo de nuevo hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos. Cuando ya estaba llegando escuchó algo que le instó, aun sabiendo de que estaba mal, a escuchar lo que decían.

-Pero, Sasuke-kun, ¿seguro que no es Naruto la persona con la que vas a ir? Yo diría que te gusta, por como los he visto últimamente...

-¿Qué hablas?¿Cómo iba a gustarme ese usuratonkachi?

-¿ves, Ino? Ya te lo decía yo...¡es imposible que le guste Naruto! Sasuke no es de esos...

-lo que si está claro es que Naruto seguramente está sintiendo algo por ti, Sasuke-kun. Estuvo muy raro en la cena. Te miraba todo el rato y se sonrojaba.

-...

Clong!

Los tres giraron la cabeza. Naruto estaba parado frente a ellos con los ojos brillantes. Tenía las manos caídas a ambos lados del cuerpo y los refrescos estaban en el suelo. Antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada, éste se volvió y luego de dar dos o tres pasos empezó a correr.

-...-"¡kuso, soy un imbécil, ¿por qué les he mentido?¿por qué no soy capaz de aceptarlo?..."-.

-Vaya...lo ha escuchado todo- Sakura se mordía el labio en gesto de arrepentimiento. En realidad entendía bastante bien cómo podía sentirse ahora Naruto.

-Bueno, Sasuke-kun, nosotras tenemos que irnos. Nos vemos mañana en el festival!

-Matta ashita!

-Ja ne

Cuando aquellas dos se marcharon, Sasuke comenzó a pasear camino a su casa. En realidad no tenía nadie con quien ir. Pensaba que así, como Naruto tampoco tenía pareja, probablemente se encontrarían y estarían juntos sin necesidad de decirle nada vergonzoso. Sin embargo, ahora estaba bastante claro que Naruto se encontraba igual de confundido que él. Y acababa de humillarle, de herirle, sólo por su orgullo y su estupidez. Ahora Naruto no querría saber nada de él...

Por otra parte, Naruto llegó a su casa, entró y tal como cerró la puerta, se dejó caer al suelo en cuclillas y empezó a llorar. Se llevó una mano al pecho. No entendía muy bien por qué, pero le dolía, a pesar de no haberse dado ningún golpe.

Poco después de llegar, sintió el timbre. Su piel se estremeció...¿no sería...Sasuke? si era él no le abriría la puerta. Bastante ridículo había hecho ya, para que encima le viera llorar.

Pero para su sorpresa, no se trataba de Sasuke. Abrió la puerta.

-Sakura-chan...¿qué haces aquí?- se sobó los ojos para secar una lágrima que se le había escapado.

-Naruto...lo siento, yo...me he portado muy mal. Entiendo cómo debes sentirte. ¿Me perdonas? Yo...he pensado que podríamos ir juntos mañana al festival ¿Qué te parece?

-Sakura-chan...-Naruto se sintió de repente mucho mejor, y aún así, no fue capaz de contenerse más y abrazó a la Haruno comenzando a llorar de nuevo. Ésta le devolvió el abrazo y le repitió de nuevo que lo sentía.

Luego de ello Naruto la invitó a pasar y estuvieron toda la tarde hablando. El rubio no le contó lo que había ocurrido en casa de Sasuke el día anterior, puesto que según suponía, Sasuke no lo había visto de la misma forma que él.

Ambos decidieron que iban a pasárselo bien al día siguiente. Naruto pensó que no estaría de más arreglarse un poco. Total, las chicas lo hacían cuando les rompían el corazón, para sentirse mejor consigo mismas...¿Por qué no hacerlo él también?

Se encaminó a casa de Iruka, quizás él pudiera aconsejarle.

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Y por fin llegó el tan esperado día del festival. Todos estaban arreglándose en sus casas para estar espléndidos. Las chicas preparaban sus kimonos de invierno, los chicos buscaban en sus armarios la mejor ropa que tenían. Todos querían verse bien para sus acompañantes.

Naruto se encontraba en casa de Iruka. Éste le había buscado ropa de cuando era más joven, que le pudiera quedar bien a Naruto.

-¡Naruto, cuando estés listo sal, para que pueda peinarte!

El muchacho rubio salió del baño algo cohibido. Vestía unos tejanos ajustados y algo gastados, unas bambas en tonos grises y una camiseta de manga larga naranja y negra, un poco más ajustada en la parte del torso de lo que estaba acostumbrado a llevar.

Para combinar Iruka le dio una cazadora marrón de piel vuelta y una bufanda en un tono perdido entre el marrón y el naranja. El castaó observó el resultado de su trabajo. Realmente el chico parecía otro.

Aprovechando que tenía el cabello mojado, se impregnó las manos con gomina y le revolvió el cabello. Ahora si que estaba perfecto.

-Naruto, si después de verte así Sasuke no se fija en ti, entonces es que...-se para a pensar- no se, porque tampoco parece mostrar interés en las chicas...bueno, que te ves muy bien, ¡suerte!

-Gracias, Iruka-sensei! –dijo el rubito sonriéndole al castaño. Estaba realmente agradecido por cómo le había ayudado.

Salió de la casa de Iruka y fue directamente a buscar a Sakura. La acompañaría hasta donde ella tenía el turno, y luego iría al suyo hasta que terminaran. Luego darían una vuelta juntos y se divertirían.

Tocó al timbre y la Haruno abrió la puerta. El Kimono le quedaba muy bien, era color berenjena con un estampado de flores blancas. Llevaba el cabello recogido en dos moñitos. Ambos se habían arreglado muy bien, y sabían que era para intentar captar la atención de Sasuke.

-Te ves muy bien, Naruto – dijo Sakura asombrada del resultado que había conseguido el rubio al arreglarse. Ahora que lo veía, Naruto no estaba nada mal.

-Tu también, Sakura-chan nn

-¿Vamos?

-Si, vamos!

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Sasuke Uchiha se dirigía a la puerta del festival. Había estado ocupado pensando en demasiadas cosas, y ahora tenía que decidirse: pedirle o no pedirle perdón al kitsune.

Se había arreglado más de lo habitual. Su peinado de siempre, unos vaqueros oscuros lo suficientemente ajustados para marcar su perfecto trasero, bambas negras y una camiseta azul marino, holgada, con el símbolo de los Uchiha, acompañada con una chupa de cuero negra.

De repente la sangre se congeló en sus venas. Pudo divisar al rubio en la puerta. Ahora que se acordaba, el recogía las entradas hasta las 10. Eran las 9:50.

Se fijó en su indumentaria y poco le faltó para quedarse con la boca abierta. Se había arreglado, el peinado que llevaba le hacía ver como un niño travieso y, la ropa ligeramente informal que vestía, más ceñida de lo normal, dejaban a la vista su delgada y bien formada figura. Naruto tenía un muy buen trasero, ahora que se fijaba.

El calor empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, y eso que hacía bastante frío. Se aproximó a la entrada y le tendió la entrada. Naruto alzó la vista y se sonrojó notablemente cuando se dio cuenta de quien estaba frente a él. Pero sus ojos se veían tristes y muy inseguros. Sasuke pensó que él también lo estaría si se hubiera visto en su situación y se maldijo por ser tan imbécil.

-Hola, Naruto ¿qué tal con las entradas?

-...bien..-Naruto partió la entrada- toma, aquí tienes

-...Naruto...

-que la pases bien- dijo mirando hacia otro lugar-.

-...ok, está bien- dijo Sasuke cabizbajo entrando al lugar.

Se dirigió hacia el puesto en el que tenía que hacer el relevo. En cuanto se quedó solo, metió su mano en el bolsillo para observar un papel donde había algo escrito. ¿Debía hacerlo..?¿O no?

Al rato, vio pasar a Naruto con Sakura, parecía que se divertían mucho. Sakura jaló de él para que se acercasen a saludarle.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¿cómo va todo?

-Bien.

Sakura se percató de la situación. Sasuke miraba de reojo a Naruto, y éste miraba en cualquier dirección que no fuera el moreno, completamente cortado. La Haruno comenzó a tener el presentimiento de que Sasuke no había sido muy sincero el otro día. Era posible que...bueno, quizás podría ayudar a Naruto por una vez.

-Bueno, Sasuke-kun, nosotros nos vamos...¿nos buscarás luego de tu turno?

-Supongo..

-¿Y tu acompañante?

-Me plantó.

-Vaya...bueno, nos vamos, ¡adios!

-Adios.

Entonces, para sorpresa de ambos chicos, Sakura jaló el brazo del kitsune y se pegó mucho a él, sonriéndole (mientras Naruto la miraba con cara de no entender) y se alejaron de allí lo suficiente para que Sasuke pudiera observarles.

Éste, picando cómo había previsto Sakura, empezó a sentir la punzada de los celos. Sintió rabia, porque sabía que Naruto hubiera ido con el probablemente, y se sintió triste, porque empezaba a comprender que le gustaba ese rubio más de lo que querría y que no podía luchar contra ello. Quizás podría hacerlo...miró de nuevo el papel. Después de todo...¿no era acaso verdadero lo que sentía por ese baka, aunque fueran dos hombres?¿Qué más daba todo lo demás, si él lo estaba pasando tan mal por su ausencia? Estaba tan celoso...

Pasó el tiempo y las circunstancias eran las mismas. Cada rato, pasaban Sakura y Naruto en plan "parejita perfecta" por delante de sus narices, supuso que Sakura estaba intentando ponerle celoso, pero no se imaginó que la Haruno se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía y que en realidad intentaba que le pidiera disculpas a Naruto.

Llegaron las doce y Sasuke no aparecía por ningún lugar. Todos estaban reunidos en torno al escenario para recibir el nuevo año. Tanto Naruto como Sakura desearon con todas sus fuerzas que el moreno apareciera para poder recibirlo los tres juntos, pero aquello no ocurría.

El reloj marcó las doce y todos empezaron a felicitarse, pero antes de que la tranquilidad se quebrase del todo, una luz alumbró una figura en el escenario: Era Sasuke.

Sakura y Naruto se miraron sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría. Y más asombrados se quedaron cuando empezó a sonar la múcia y el Uchiha agarró el micrófono.

**A veces fui...**

**un inconsciente y un necio feroz  
que no escuchaba al hablar.**

Naruto le miró confundido, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que mientras cantaba le estaba mirando a él. Sólo a él.

**Hay tantas cosas que no te gustaban ..  
y a veces también,**

**tuve la suerte de ser más prudente**

**y de atraer tu atención,  
pero me doy cuenta...**

Sakura también se había percatado de ello. Y, por su instinto de mujer, supo que estaba en lo cierto cuando antes había sorprendido esa mirada de Sasuke. Sus ojos se entristecieron. Había perdido, aunque de todas formas, siempre supo que Sasuke no era para ella.

**Yo sé que si hoy puedo cambiar, por amor,  
debo empezar por aceptarme como soy...**

-Naruto...-dijo Sakura

**y es por mí que quiero ser mejor, para ti,  
si estoy mal soy yo quien no dejara de sufrir...**

**-**Eso es para ti...

**y es así que aunque vuelva a caer  
en el mismo lugar..me podría levantar,**

-...para...mi...-no puede ser...y sin embargo, me está mirando a mí...

**caminar junto a ti...**

Los ojos de Sasuke eran tristes, le miraban cómo si le estuviera rogando.

**defenderte a morir...**

-...- "Sasuke..." Las lágrimas asomaban a los ojos del rubio.

**A veces fui...**

**un dictador y un tirano incapaz  
de preguntar, ¿cómo estás?  
hay tantas cosas que a ti te frustraban,  
y a veces también...**

**tuve detalles que  
nunca olvidaste  
y que te hicieron un bien,  
y ahora recuerdo...**

Naruto cerró los ojos y recordó aquel momento en su casa. Los roces, las caricias en la oscuridad. Simples roces, fue algo tan inocente, tan sutil...O aquella vez que Sasuke le salvó de morir a manos de Haku. Tantos momentos que habían pasado juntos, sin siquera percatarse de la atracción que ambos experimentaban el uno por el otro...

**  
Yo sé que si hoy puedo cambiar, por amor,  
debo empezar por aceptarme como soy...  
y es por mí que quiero ser mejor, para ti,  
si estoy mal, soy yo quien no dejara de sufrir,  
y es así que aunque vuelva a caer  
en el mismo lugar, me podría levantar...  
caminar junto a ti...  
defenderte a morir...**

-Naruto...yo creo que esa es su forma...de pedirte perdón- dijo la Haruno.

**  
... a veces fui.**

Sasuke, con la cabeza baja, salió del escenario. Ahora que ya había dicho lo que sentía abiertamente, ya no tenía nada que hacer allí. Con la idea de irse para su casa, metió ambas manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar.

-Naruto...Sasuke se va...¿no le vas a seguir?

-¿eh?...pero...¡yo..!

-Vamos, no seas tonto, corre...! ¡corre!

Naruto asintió y tras abrazar a Sakura, salió corriendo en busca de Sasuke.

Andaba el Uchiha pensando en sus cosas, cuando se percato de que Naruto estaba parado delante de el, jadeando un poco por la carrera, con el rostro como un tomate, y mirándole con ojos de: no se que hacer...¡dime algo!

El Uchiha se sonrojó también. No sabía que decirle. Pero rápidamente se percató de que todos les estaban mirando.

-N-Naruto...¿nos vamos de aquí? Vayamos a dar una vuelta.

-Va...vale...

Y ambos muchachos se dirigieron hacia fuera del festival. Buscarían un sitio tranquilo donde hablar las cosas.

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Notas de Musita:

Bueno! Aquí está la segunda parte, esto es todo, espero que les haya gustado nn!

Que noooooooo que es broma! xD todavía queda el final. Voy a hacer un capítulo cortito sobre lo que ocurre después. Espero que este os haya gustado...sí, lo sé, una cursilada! Pero que queréis...estoy empalagosa últimamente xD.

La canción que he utilizado la cogí de el foro DZ Yaoi, donde una chica puso que identificaba mucho la letra con el SasuNaru...y me inspiró para hacer este fic. Espero que si lo lee no se moleste nn.

Ya queda menos! nos vemos en el siguiente, besos!


	3. Chapter 3

Canción de año nuevo – Tercera parte

Ambos muchachos caminaban sin mediar palabra. Sasuke miraba hacia el frente, el aire frío le golpeaba en la cara y le ayudaba a tranquilizarse. Se sentía bastante avergonzado por haber mostrado aquel lado tan cursi hacía tan solo unos momentos. Había reservado la canción como último recurso, y al final había sido necesario. Si no, Naruto no le habría dejado hablar con él.

El Kitsune por su parte prefería mirar hacia el suelo. El caso era que ahora no sabía qué decirle a Sasuke. Se suponía que se habían ido de allí para "hablar" pero no habían cruzado palabra alguna.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban frente a la casa de Naruto. Ambos se pararon y se miraron de reojo.

-jeje, bueno Sasuke-baka, ahora resulta que no cantas mal...-dijo el rubio intentando parecer tranquilo.

-por favor, no me lo recuerdes...-dijo éste cómo un tomate.

Naruto empezó a reír ahora de verdad, Sasuke se veía gracioso con aquella expresión.

-Yo..Naruto, verás...siento mucho lo que dije el otro día...no pensé que lo escucharías...

Los ojos del Kitsune se entristecieron un poco al recordar lo que había dicho el Uchiha. En realidad, esa canción...no tenía por qué haber sido para él. Igual le gustaba otra persona.

-Es que yo...no quería decirles quien...bueno...no quería que ellas...-"kuso! Se me traba la lengua"

Naruto empezaba a tener miedo de lo que Sasuke iba a decirle. Pensó que era mejor no recibir explicaciones. Temía que Sasuke se hubiera percatado de sus ya bastante claros sentimientos. Y suponía que estaba eligiendo las palabras para no herirle. Dibujó una falsa sonrisa en su rostro.

-No pasa nada Sasuke-baka, no te creas tan importante –Sasuke le miró extrañado- yo...tengo que irme ya y...

Naruto se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta de su casa. Sasuke se apresuró a seguirle e intentó agarrarle el brazo, pero se tropezó y se sostuvo con ambas manos en la puerta para no caerse. Naruto estaba en medio de los dos brazos del Uchiha, cara a cara.

El moreno tenía algunos cabellos sobre los ojos, esos ojos negros y profundos como la noche, y sus labios estaban entreabiertos, incitantes sin él pretenderlo. Ambos comenzaron a sentir de nuevo esas mariposas en el estómago, como aquel día en la casa de Sasuke, cuando estuvieron tan cerca.

Naruto se sonrojó, el Uchiha era tan atractivo...entendía por qué todas las chicas estaban locas por él. Su sola cercanía le quemaba la piel, y ahora le estaba mirando directamente, con un brillo en los ojos que lo hacían ver mas lindo aún.

Haciendo un acopio de valor, Sasuke cerró los ojos y besó a Naruto en la mejilla. No separó sus labios de la piel morena, sino que continuó dando pequeños besos por alrededor, acercándose más a los labios del kitsune.

Naruto no se podía creer lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más deseado de Konoha, su mejor amigo, la única persona que le hacía sentir ese calor en el pecho, le estaba besando. Cuando el moreno llegó a su boca, el Kitsune apretó los labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza. El cuerpo le temblaba y sentía que le fallaban las rodillas. Sasuke se sonrió ante el nerviosismo de Naruto.

Se quedaron mirando durante unos instantes y Sasuke apartó los brazos de ambos lados del rubio.

-...¿No vas a...abrir la puerta?

-¿..eh? ah...si- Naruto giró la llave nervioso y abrió la puerta- esto...tu...yo...quieres...

-¿puedo pasar contigo...?

-c-claro...hace frío y...bu-bueno, si quieres...esto...puedes...

-¿me puedo quedar...a dormir contigo..?

-ehh...si – Naruto entrecerró los ojos cuando vio al Uchiha acercar su rostro a él de nuevo-.

Mientras le besaba, el Uchiha cerró la puerta tras de sí. Apoyó a Naruto en la pared y continuó besándole con suavidad. Cada vez hacía más calor en aquel pasillo o eso notaban ambos. Sasuke deslizó su mano alrededor de la cinturilla del pantalón del Kitsune, posicionándolas un poco más arriba de su trasero. Naruto sentía como si miles de mariposas estuvieran ahora revoloteando en su estómago, la mente le daba vueltas y no conseguía pensar.

Sasuke pensó que aquellos pantalones ajustados le quedaban demasiado bien al rubio. Poco a poco bajó sus manos hasta su trasero, sin hacer presión. No sabía por qué, pero estaba deseando de tocar aquella parte del kitsune.

Sintió una presión en sus pantalones, y supo que Naruto la había notado también puesto que se estremeció de repente. Ambos se sonrojaron violentamente y se quedaron mirando. Ahora Naruto también tenía un pequeño problema entre piernas.

DING DONG!

"-Oh, no!" pensaron ambos a la misma vez.

Sasuke le miró con carita de "no abras...¡no abras!"

Naruto no pensaba hacerlo, pero escuchó la voz de la pelirosada al otro lado de la puerta. No podía dejarla allí parada.

Se desprendió el abrazo del moreno, se acomodó la ropa y abrió la puerta.

-Ah...Naruto, Sasuke...-los notó agitados y se sonrojó, mirando tristemente hacia abajo- siento si los molesto, solo quería...bueno, estaba preocupada y quería preguntarle a Naruto si había ido todo bien...

El kitsune sonrió y le dio un abrazo a la pelirosada.

-Gracias Sakura-chan, todo ha ido bien

-Ya veo...me alegro, bueno...yo me voy a casa, que la pasen bien- dijo sonriendo.

-Te acompaño- dijo Sasuke algo fastidiado, pero no podía dejarla ir sola hasta su casa, era muy tarde y además se la veía desanimada. Supuso que le tocaría hablar con ella.

-ah...no, de veras que no hace falta, no quisiera...

-te acompaño y punto- dijo tajante el moreno- Naruto, ahora vuelvo, me llevo las llaves ¿ok?

-claro...hasta ahora. Adiós Sakura-chan.

-adiós Naruto

Sasuke caminaba en silencio acompañando a la pelirosa. Ésta, con un nudo en la garganta, no se atrevía a mirarle. Estaba claro que Sasuke y Naruto estaban juntos. Además, Sasuke estaba tan frío...les había interrumpido y encima ahora tenía que acompañarla. Ella siempre era una molestia para él, era normal que hubiera elegido a Naruto. (NA: por supuesto ¿qué esperabas? xD)

-Oye- dijo secamente Sasuke.

-eh...? dime –dijo Sakura con la voz entrecortada.

-Eres una buena amiga

La Haruno se paró de golpe y no pudo aguantar más. Las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y murmuró un ahogado "gracias". Sasuke suspiró y dándose la vuelta le dio un abrazo a la chica. Cuando llegaron a su casa, Sakura ya estaba más calmada. Se despidieron y el moreno emprendió el camino de regreso a la casa de Naruto.

Estaba impaciente y a la vez nervioso por volver a estar con el Kitsune. Por fin había tenido el valor de confesarle sus sentimientos. Ahora estaban juntos. Abrió la puerta y buscó al rubio por la casa. No le encontraba por ninguna parte, hasta que cruzó la puerta del salón y allí estaba, echado en el sofá y dormido como un bebé. Lo cargó en sus brazos hasta el dormitorio y le echó en la cama. Agarró un par de mantas del armario y se echó junto a el, acurrucándolo en un abrazo. Con una sonrisa y con una sensación de paz indescriptible, tardó muy poco en quedarse también dormido.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Notas de Musita:

Ay...Sakura-basura...siempre fastidiando ¿eh? Mira k aparecer en ese preciso momento...¡muy mal!

Bueno, al final voy a hacer una parte más xD. Siempre me pasa lo mismo, al final se me ocurren nuevas ideas para otro capítulo. Espero que les guste y que me sigan leyendo. Muchos besos, nos leemos! nn

Quejas y sugerencias: 


	4. Chapter 4

Canción de año nuevo - Cuarta parte

Naruto se despertó a eso de las 5 de la madrugada. Tardó unos segundos en situarse. Algo cálido le rodeaba y una cascada de cabellos negros como el betún le acariciaba graciosamente la mejilla. Una oleada de aire cálido le hacía cosquillas en el cuello de forma intermitente.

Cuando por fin sus ojos se hicieron a la oscuridad de la habitación pudo distinguir paulatinamente el rostro del Uchiha muy cercano al suyo, y un sonrojo apareció en su rostro acompañado de una especie de salto en su pecho. Que sensación tan agradable, tan nueva...se sentía relajado y nervioso, temeroso y feliz, con la cabeza fría y el cuerpo...caliente.

Observó los labios del moreno lo mejor que pudo, puesto que la cercanía y la oscuridad no le ayudaban a tener una buena visión de su rostro. Su piel se veía suave y deseaba acariciarla, además de que, según ahora recordaba en su mente, el Uchiha resultaba tremendamente apetecible. Era delgado, con un torso bien marcado y el trasero en su sitio. Además de sus ojos afilados y sus labios rosados que horas antes le habían estado besando. Aún no podía creerse que Sasuke se hubiera fijado en alguien como él, pero se sentía tremendamente feliz.

Sintió un apretón en sus pantalones e intentó relajarse, pero, ¿cómo, teniéndole tan cerca? Se veía tan dulce y tan relajado durmiendo que no se atrevía a moverse de allí por no despertarle, pero probablemente si no hacía algo por bajar esa erección acabaría doliéndole bastante. Cerró los ojos resignado y cuando los abrió casi se muere del susto. El Uchiha estaba despierto y mirándole directo a los ojos.

-...ah...eh...

-Naruto...

-¿Sí...?

-Te noto agitado, ¿qué tienes?

El rubio se puso más rojo que un tomate maduro y apartó la mirada. No sabía que contestar. Sin embargo Sasuke al darse cuenta del nerviosismo del muchacho decidió averiguarlo por si mismo. Deslizó el brazo que reposaba sobre la cintura de Naruto hasta sus muslos, y cuando vio que el chico intentaba esconderse tras sus manos no pudo evitar soltar una risita ahogada.

-Vamos...no hace falta que te cubras.

-..y-yo...Sasuke..lo siento...este...es que tu eres tan...y yo tan solo soy...y tan cerca que...y bueno...-. El moreno sonrió levemente y agarró una de las manos de Naruto guiándola bajo su camiseta.

-Naruto, tócame.

El muchacho pasó por todas las gamas de rojo existentes. Podía sentir la piel suave de Sasuke bajo su mano, y la respiración acompasada de su pecho. El moreno fue guiando su mano cada vez más hacia arriba y cuando uno de sus dedos palpó uno de los pezones sintió de nuevo otro apretón entre sus piernas. Sasuke se quitó la camiseta y se posicionó a cuatro patas sobre él, guiando ahora su mano por su torso y cintura hasta su trasero. A Naruto la cabeza le daba vueltas, su cuerpo estaba muy acalorado y no conseguía pensar con claridad, sólo se sentía muy excitado y parecía como si su pene fuera a explotar, estaba caliente, muy caliente, y Sasuke estaba tan...

El moreno se echó en peso sobre el kitsune y acercó su rostro al del sonrojado y sofocado muchacho, acariciando con la punta de la lengua los labios rosados y depositando un beso momentos después. Las manos del rubio seguían sobre el trasero de Sasuke y lo apretaron con ansia, con deseo, haciendo presión contra su propio cuerpo. Ambas erecciones podían sentirse la una a la otra a través de la ropa. Ropa que según pensaron ambos empezaba a sobrar.

Llevados por el deseo y la ansia de sentirse comenzaron a despojarse de sus ropas con celeridad. Se pusieron en pie y Sasuke casi le arrancó a Naruto la camiseta que llebava puesta tirándola al suelo. Después se desabrocharon el uno al otro los pantalones bajándolos rápidamente junto con la ropa interior, apretándose desnudos el uno contra el otro, como si quisieran romper la barrera de la piel para poder estar aún mas juntos. Se devoraban a húmedos besos, caricias agresivas y dulces simultáneamente, mordidas, abrazos...

Sasuke cargó a Naruto y lo posicionó sobre una cómoda baja que había en la habitación, y siendo consciente de que si le penetraba directamente le dolería mucho, se arrodilló lentamente y abriendo las piernas del muchacho, puso en marcha su idea.

El Kitsune creyó dejar de respirar cuando sintió aquello húmedo y blando acariciar su entrada, su espalda se arqueó y casi arañó la cómoda con sus uñas.

-Ah...Sasuke! no ha...ahhh...no hagas eso...es...ah...no hace falta...me da vergüenza...ahhhhh...aAAHhhh...Sa...Sasu...ke...

-Tranquilo –dijo el moreno poniéndose en pié y abrazándole- Naruto...- le susurró al oído- ¿puedo...hacerte el amor?

-...claro..- ambos chicos se miraron dulcemente- se cuidadoso...tengo algo de miedo...

Sasuke le dio un tierno beso en respuesta y le cargó en peso y apoyándole contra la pared, el chico se agarró a su cintura con las piernas y soltó un gemido al sentir la erección del moreno entrando en él. Al principio era doloroso pero, estaba tan excitado y el Uchiha resultaba tan sensual que tampoco le importaba mucho. Además, cuando le sintió dentro, un escalofrío placentero (y doloroso) le recorrió la espina dorsal. Cada vez las embestidas eran más fuertes, y el sonido de Sasuke chocando contra él le excitaba aun más. Sasuke entonces se dio cuenta de que perdía el control de su cuerpo y estallaba en un orgasmo intenso y exquisito, seguido por Naruto momentos después al sentir la calidez del líquido que invadía su interior.

Quedaron así unos momentos más, apoyando todo su peso en la pared, hasta que Sasuke se sintió con fuerzas para salir de Naruto y bajarlo al suelo. Ambos se dejaron caer en la cama y se abrazaron.

Aún, respiraban agitadamente y podía percibir en el ambiente el olor a sexo consumado. Sus cuerpo sudosos se fueron relajando y tras mirarse intensamente, ambos se cubrieron de nuevo con las mantas y cerraron los ojos, abrazados y algo cansados. Dormirían, y a la mañana siguiente ya nunca más volverían a estar solos.

Fin.

.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Notas de Musita:

Bueno! Pues aquí queda este fic. Espero que les haya gustado el lemon, es que no se me da muy bien, lo siento nnUu

Besos y muchas gracias por leerme!1

PD: estoy pensando en hacer un epílogo o algo así, a ver si me viene la inspiración xD.


End file.
